


Two Not-So-Different Worlds

by falsettosland



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bloodbound MC is a dumbass, F/F, Fae Magic, M/M, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, so is nightbound MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Paula convinces the vampire gang to go to New Orleans for a trip. Turns out there’s much more to the supernatural world than just vampires.
Relationships: Cal Lowell/Main Character (Nightbound), Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Two Not-So-Different Worlds

Paula loves New Orleans. Okay technically it’s her first time in the city, but it’s quickly become one of her favorite places. She managed to convince Adrian and Kamilah to go on a trip to Louisiana. Lily and Jax didn’t need all that much convincing. 

They were sitting at a table in a bar, enjoying the atmosphere. 

“Despite my reservations, I’m actually quite enjoying myself here.” Adrian smiled, taking a long sip from his glass of whiskey. Kamilah didn’t say anything, but Paula knew by the glint in her eyes that she was secretly pleased. 

“I have to take a quick visit to the girl’s room, excuse me.” She set down her drink before leaving the table. As she walked away she heard Lily inquire about “people like them” in this area. 

As Paula exited the bathroom, she noticed the back door to the bar was left ajar. She looked back towards her group of friends. They were laughing and drinking at a table, they wouldn’t notice if she walked out the door. So she walked out the door. 

She emerged in a small alleyway, the faint smell of cigarette smoke and liquor hanging in the air. 

“Hello? Is anyone—“ 

Before she could finish, she felt the presence of a person behind her. Paula was shoved to the ground, ripping the knee of her jeans as she landed. Her injury burned as she could feel blood starting to trickle out. 

“Already giving me blood? How generous,” a man’s voice said with a smirk. He pulled her to her feet, shoving her against a brick wall lining one side of the alley, back first. Her head slammed against the wall, causing her to see stars and legs go weak. As her eyes flickered shut, she caught a glimpse of red eyes and fangs. 

“No...” she groaned breathlessly, the feeling fading from her fingertips. 

On the edge of consciousness, she heard distant shouting and the hands holding her dropped her. Then everything went black. 

—————

“They can’t be from here, he ordered a top shelf whiskey.” Alex looked over his beer at the table of five at the center of the bar. 

“Rookie, can you tell if they’re not human?” Nik asks, leaning back against his booth seat. 

“They look fine to me.” Alex turned his head away from the table when one woman squinted her eyes at him. 

“They could just be weirdo tourists. We get a lot of those.” Katherine speaks up, catching the woman’s glare. She shakes it off, looking down at the table. 

Nik taps the table and looks behind Alex. The young man turns around, watching one of the women at the table walk towards the back of the bar. After a few minutes, he notices the woman sneak out the back door and a man following her. 

“I have a bad feeling, I’m going to go check it out.“ Alex got up from the table, making a beeline for the back door. When he opened the door, the man had the woman pinned against the wall, baring a set of fangs. The air smelt like blood. 

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Alex shouted, clenching his fists. The vampire turns his head, hissing. Alex grabs the back of his shirt, flinging him against the opposite brick wall. The woman dropped to the floor like a ragdoll, blood seeping from her head. 

Nik and Katherine appear in the doorway, jumping into action. Katherine rushes to the woman’s side while Nik attempts to join Alex’s. The male nighthunter steps back as he sees the golden light coming from the other man’s hand. 

“You got this rookie?” 

“I got this.” Alex gritted his teeth, conjuring a blade of light in his hand. The vampire wailed in pain as the blade impaled his abdomen. Power surges through Alex as the creature crumbles to dust in his fist. He turns around to face Nik, but instead his eyes meet the woman from the table’s. 

—————

The second Kamilah heard commotion, she jumped to her feet, racing towards the door. The others followed her, freezing at the scene before them when she opened the back door. 

A blonde man had another man pinned against a wall. She spotted his glowing red eyes and fangs. Before she had anytime to react to the situation, the man conjured a blade of light from his hands and impaled the vampire, turning him to dust. He turned around, almost ecstatic. When his eyes met hers, his face fell. 

“Paula...” Adrian said quietly, looking on the other side of the alley. Kamilah turned to snap at him but caught sight of their human companion. She was unconscious on the ground, head bleeding, surrounded by two people, a man and woman. 

“What did you do?!” Lily shouted, trying to push past the two older vampires, towards the blonde man. Jax grabbed one of her arms while Adrian and Kamilah blocked her from moving forward. 

“Your friend is hurt, we need to take her to a hospital,” the young man said, his hands up in defense. 

“Like we trust her with you. You didn’t exactly make a compelling case for yourself here,” Adrian sneered, his eyes burning red. 

“Easy vampire, she’s needs to be treated for. She’s human, right?” The older man by Paula’s body rose to his feet, putting an arm in front of the blonde man. 

“Nik, we really need to go,” the woman said, picking up Paula bridal style with ease. The older man, Nik, frowned at the group of vampires. 

“We’ll be at New Orleans West.” Nik nodded to the others with him. The man and woman start making their way down the alley. With one last glare, he joins them. 

“Are we just going to let them take her?” Jax clenches his jaw, his eyes flashing red for a moment. 

“We’ll follow them at a safe distance, we don’t know what they’re capable of. Especially the blonde one,” Kamilah says calmly, eyes still watching the group disappear around the alley corner. 

Adrian adjusted his suit jacket. “He could bend light, do you what he was?” 

“No idea.” 


End file.
